<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Day by Augurey_Ray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277336">Bad Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray'>Augurey_Ray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus hates his job, Albus is a good boyfriend, Albus loves ice cream when he's sad, Bad Days, Coping Mechanisms, Fluff, Healer Scorpius, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Scorpius is a Good Boyfriend, Scorpius watches Blue Planet when he's sad, They both love takeaways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have bad days. We all have different coping mechanisms.<br/>Albus copes with a bath and ice cream.<br/>Scorpius copes by watching Blue Planet.<br/>They both order a takeaway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Locking the door behind him, Albus kicked off his shoes messily and trudged into the kitchen depositing his bag on the island.</p><p>Scorpius was stood at the counter stirring sugar into his tea when Albus entered. Albus made a beeline for the fridge and pulled the freezer draw out. He grabbed the large tub of raspberry ice cream and a large spoon.</p><p>“Hey Honey.” Scorpius greeted but stopped when he saw his boyfriends face.</p><p>“I’m having a bath.” Albus informed before running up the stairs.</p><p>Quickly checking no one else was home for his own paranoia, Albus began to run a bath. He turned the hot water tap up to the highest temperature and went to search the shelves in the cupboard below the sink for any of Scorpius’ vanilla bubble bath.</p><p>He found a half empty bottle and poured the remaining contents into the scorching water. When it was finally full Albus slid in with the ice cream in hand. It was a while before he heard a gentle knocking on the door. Scorpius was stood in the open doorway with a small smile. He had his arms folded across his chest and he was still dressed in his lime healer robes. </p><p>“I only bought that tub last week.” He mused. Albus grumbled, scooping an extra big spoonful into his mouth. Scorpius immediately softened. He tiptoed across the room and knelt down beside the bath, folding his arms on the edge. He rested his chin on his arms and searched Albus’ face with his eyes.</p><p>“Honey?” He asked quietly. Albus dropped the spoon back into the almost empty ice cream tub. Scorpius took it from him and placed it somewhere on the floor beside him. When Albus remained silent Scorpius seemed to understand that he didn’t want to talk. “Bad day?”</p><p>Albus nodded. He buried his face in his hands allowing the warm water to burn his face.</p><p>“Well how about I order a takeaway? Chinese?” Scorpius suggested. Albus sent him an apologetic smile which Scorpius returned easily. He stood up, kissing Albus’ temple before leaving to order the food.</p><p>Albus didn’t want to leave the warm, safe bubble of the bath but he knew he’d have to soon enough. He washed his hair using Scorpius’ conditioner before rinsing and drying off and changing into something comfier.</p><p>When Albus made it into the dining room Scorpius already had the Chinese laid across the table. He smiled happily when he noticed Albus and pulled him into a tight hug. Albus returned the hug but it was cut short as Scorpius pulled away too soon.</p><p>“Did you use my conditioner?” He giggled.</p><p>“Maybe.” Albus answered sheepishly.</p><p>“Thought you smelt nicer than usual.” Scorpius laughed earning himself a slap.</p><p>“Only used it for the ‘extra volume guaranteed’” Albus teased making air quotations with his hands.</p><p>“It sure has worked.” Scorpius sighed running a hand through his boyfriends shiny, thick hair. “Now come on and eat.”</p><p>Albus didn’t speak over dinner and Scorpius didn’t force him to. It was a comfortable silence but all good things must come to an end. Scorpius rested his cutlery down on his empty plate and pushed it away from him. He crossed his arms on the table and looked at Albus intently.</p><p>Albus tried to ignore his gaze but he’d always found it very hard to eat when someone was watching. He forced down one last piece of chicken before copying Scorpius and pushing his plate away.</p><p>“You wanna talk about anything?” Scorpius finally asked. Albus kept his eyes down. He couldn’t find the words so decided on shaking his head. Scorpius got the message. “So, I’ve been thinking about the colour for the spare room upstairs.” He began. Albus listened happily as Scorpius ranted about different shades of blue.</p><p>Albus moved into the living room while Scorpius cleaned up dinner. He wrapped himself in a woolly blanket and observed the small pile of books on the coffee table. There were a few magazines on potioneering that he thought he’d thrown out a long time ago. Intrigued, Albus reached for the first one and flipped through the various recipes he used to love experimenting with back at school. The endless hours he’d spent in the dungeons testing his own versions of the potions. It was all too much to think about right now as he slammed the magazine back under the piles of Scorpius’ healer ones.</p><p>“So.” Scorpius said as he waltzed into the room. He had changed from his robes and now sported Albus’ jogging bottoms and green hoodie. “I was thinking we could watch ‘Blue Planet’. Just something light and relaxing. How about that squid episode you like? Or the one with the penguins?” He asked cheerfully. Albus nodded and snuggled into Scorpius’ side. Scorpius wrapped a secure arm round his shoulders and held him close.</p><p>“It’s alright to be upset Al. It’s alright to have a bad day. I’ll always be here for you when you need a foundation.” Scorpius reassured. Albus felt tears sting his eyes but decided to ignore them and focus on the tv.</p><p>Later, when Albus rolled into bed, he picked up his book without thinking and opened it to the dog eared page. He read the chapter title and instantly groaned. Next, completely unplanned, he closed the book and chucked it across the room where it hit the wall and landed in front of the door. Scorpius’ head shot up from his own book as Albus glared at the place on the wall it had hit and then turned onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillows.</p><p>“Hey?” Scorpius rubbed his shoulder soothingly. “What’s wrong?” When Albus didn’t reply he placed his own book down and shuffled closer to Albus. “Sit up we’re gonna talk about this.”</p><p>Albus reluctantly sat up and fell against Scorpius’ side.</p><p>“I hate my job.” He sighed as Scorpius stroked his hair. He pulled Albus closer and kissed the side of his head.</p><p>“Yeah?” Albus nodded. </p><p>“I’m sick of hearing about it. I wanna go into potioneering like I always wanted to.” Scorpius smiled.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Of course. That job they offered you at the Apothecary is still available you know?” Albus nodded as he played with a loose thread on his sleeve. “We’ll talk more tomorrow.” Scorpius reached for his book again and shuffled down against the pillows with Albus tucked securely at his side.</p><p>“Read to me?” Albus asked quietly, looking up to meet Scorpius’ eyes. Scorpius smiled and started reading.</p><p>Albus fell asleep easily after that. Even after an awful day Scorpius always knew how to make it better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blue Planet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What you watching?” Albus asked, jumping over the back of the sofa and bumping shoulders with Scorpius.</p><p>“Blue Planet.” Scorpius replied glumly, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Ah I see.” Albus leant forwards, squinting his eyes to get a better look. “Hey, are you alright?”</p><p>“Mhmm.” Scorpius hummed only vaguely listening with most of his attention on the tv.</p><p>“Scorp you only watch this without me when you’re sad.” Albus raised his eyebrows in question.</p><p>“Where’re your glasses?” Scorpius asked clearly eager to change the subject.</p><p>“Lost them.” Albus shrugged. He turned his attention on Scorpius, reaching a hand up to stroke his soft fringe. “You wanna talk or should I order a takeaway?”</p><p>“The latter.” Scorpius grumbled. Albus jumped up and slipped back into the kitchen. He had a lot of energy for a Friday night. </p><p>As Scorpius had never known Albus outside of Hogwarts, he had no idea how he was going act. However when they finally moved into their house together Albus stopped being so worried all the time and basked purely in being Scorpius’ wonderful perfect boyfriend. Their new house was more of his home than his childhood home where he always looked uneasy and felt judged. Here Albus could be Albus and Scorpius was proud he could make him feel so safe and comfortable.</p><p>“Guess who?” A pair of hands covered Scorpius' eyes. </p><p>“You’re the only other person who lives here, Albus.” Scorpius replied batting the hands away impatiently. </p><p>“So I really sound like my brother hey?” Oh, it was James. James peered over Scorpius’ shoulder. “So you watch this crap too huh? Lily constantly comes round my house to use the tv so she can catch up on it.” He mused.</p><p>“Cool, umm why are you here? If you don’t mind me asking.” Scorpius asked. </p><p>“Grace went out with friends and I have nothing better to do.” James replied stealing a marshmallow from the cold hot chocolate Scorpius had left forgotten on the coffee table.</p><p>“Nothing better to do?” Asked Albus as he entered the room. “Well you can go and pick up our takeaway then. It’s a muggle place just down the road.” He pushed a handful of muggle money into James’ hands before he could protest.</p><p>“What? But Albus-“ James whined but Albus must’ve given him a look because James left without another hesitation.</p><p>Albus hopped back onto the sofa next to Scorpius and wrapped him into a tight hug.</p><p>“Something's on your mind.” He decided. “Bad day?” Scorpius nodded.</p><p>“A whole load of kids came in today.” Scorpius started to explain. He rested his head on Albus’ chest and played with the rings on his fingers. “All with dark curses. We don’t know what happened. They seemed to have been obliviated. Anyway, the dark magic ward didn’t seem appropriate for young children.” He sniffed deeply.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Albus asked, stroking the back of his head.</p><p>“Yeah. Come on James will be back in a minute.” He made to get up but Albus pulled him closer.</p><p>“Don’t worry. He’ll be there a while.” Albus smirked. Scorpius sent him a confused glance. </p><p>“Care to elaborate?”</p><p>“Well I ordered it 10 minutes ago and they said I could pick it up in 40 minutes so I sent James straight away. He’ll definitely be there a while.” Albus laughed at himself. </p><p>“That’s why you’re a Slytherin Albus Potter.” Scorpius laughed half heartedly.</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment focussing all their attention on the tv where David Attenborough was talking about coral reefs. Scorpius turned and buried his face against Albus’ chest and began to sob.</p><p>“They aren’t going to make it Albus.”</p><p>“You don’t know that yet Scor.”</p><p>“I do. Malory said they’re not going to make it.” Albus could feel the moisture from Scorpius’ tears through his shirt.</p><p>“Hey hey hey. If there’s one thing we know well it’s that you’ve just got to wait and see.” Scorpius nodded and Albus pressed a kiss to the top of his head.</p><p>After they’d lapsed into silence once more, Albus could feel Scorpius’ breathing even out and he knew he was asleep. It wasn’t an unusual event. Scorpius often came home from work and fell asleep on the sofa.</p><p>“Chineeeeeeeeese is hereeeeeee!!!” James yelled as he burst through the door. Scorpius jumped in Albus’ arms and rubbed his eyes wearily. Albus gently slid from underneath Scorpius and dragged James into the kitchen.</p><p>“Can you not?!” Albus yelled through gritted teeth. </p><p>“Whoa aggressive little snake.” James laughed helping himself to the prawn crackers. </p><p>“You are in my house and unless you calm down a bit you’re going to have to leave.” Albus said sternly. James shrugged. </p><p>“I can do that in exchange for Chinese.”</p><p>“Good. Lay the table.” He left James in the kitchen to help Scorpius. James made a mocking face behind him and flicked his wand, setting the table for three.</p><p>Scorpius and Albus joined James at the table 5 minutes later. Scorpius draped a blanket over his shoulders and sat furthest from James. Albus sat beside him. James watched as Albus plated food for Scorpius and then himself. He eyed the couple suspiciously.</p><p>“If you’re not gonna eat you might as well bugger off.” James quickly grabbed a spoon and poured rice and noodles onto his plate. Albus was scary when he was in a mood. </p><p>“So Scorpius-“ James began, pausing when Albus sent him a warning glare. “How’s your dad?”</p><p>“He’s good actually.” Scorpius replied. “He’s been owling me about painting some of the rooms in the manor brighter shades so it feels less murky.” Scorpius laughed. James smiled. “How’s Grace?”</p><p>“Oh, she’s good. We’ve been doing well what with all these missions I’m being sent on.” James stabbed a piece of beef with his fork. “Sometimes I regret becoming an auror.”</p><p>“Never too late to change.” Scorpius shrugged.</p><p>“Don’t want to disappoint dad.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t be disappointing him.” Albus interrupted. It was a touchy subject for him.</p><p>“I just can’t okay. Change the subject.”</p><p>“Umm well I went shopping today after work. I bought some more of your shampoo Scor and also picked up some chocolate for later.” Albus explained as he refilled his plate. Scorpius smiled, putting his knife and fork down, and leaned over to kiss Albus’ cheek and snuggled into his side. </p><p>“Why what’s happening later?” James asked through a mouthful of noodles.</p><p>“Movie night.” Scorpius said with more excitement in his voice now. “It’s Albus' choice this week.”</p><p>“Nah you can pick tonight sugar.” Albus said as Scorpius clung to his arm.</p><p>“If you’re sure.” Scorpius thought for a moment. “Blue planet binge it is then.” Albus laughed fondly.</p><p>“Whatever makes you happy.” James sighed. “Well you don’t have to stay James.” Albus snapped. </p><p>“No! I wasn’t-“ James defended.</p><p>"It's okay Albus." Scorpius yawned. Albus sent James one last glare before dropping the subject.</p><p>James left soon after dinner to nag their parents instead and Albus and Scorpius wrapped themselves in blankets on the sofa. Scorpius selected his favourite episodes of Blue Planet and lay his head in Albus' lap.</p><p>"Feeling better now?" Albus asked softly.</p><p>"Yes." Scorpius replied peacefully. "Thank you."</p><p>"Sorry about James." Scorpius didn't even need to see Albus' face to tell that he was rolling his eyes.</p><p>"No. I like having him around. Sometimes this house can get too quiet and I need the distraction." Albus didn't reply. Scorpius knew he was thinking about what he'd just said.</p><p>Scorpius was so lucky to have Albus and although he loved having Albus alone he loved the family that followed. There was never a dull day with the Potters. Someone was always around, causing trouble or winding each other up. Scorpius just loved being a part of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If there're any spelling or grammar mistakes you notice please let me know. Punctuation is not my strong suit so it would be very helpful. If you think there're tags I have missed please also let me know.</p><p>Thanks for reading and feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed. ✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>